Memorias Compartidas
by KuroiSasuke
Summary: El día marchaba como los demás, entrenar con orochimaru, practicar técnicas nuevas, etc. Hasta que encontré a una persona interesante en las mazmorras, ¿Por que el destino nos reunió hoy aquí? -Tiempo de no verte, Hinata-     KuroiSasuke.


Al fin presenté mi examen a la universidad, vuelvo con un one-shot SasuHina, mis disculpas pero, no se si pueda terminar mi otra historia, ya saben, cero inspiración, me dedicaré a pequeñas historias, quizás estén interrelacionadas.

Sin más que decir, su servidor, KuroiSasuke.

**Memorias Compartidas**

Sentado mirando el mar, y el cielo que reflejabase en el primero; al sol que no brillaba tanto debido a la presencia de nubes en lo alto, culminaba otro día de entrenamiento, este era un lugar muy acostumbrado por mí, diariamente venía a pensar, y descansar. Es especial, siento que me entiende, y aquí no escucho las demencias de Orochimaru ni de Kabuto, y es lo que más le agradezco a este lugar.

El viento acariciaba mi rostro, y atravesaba mis ropas y mi cuerpo como purificándome por dentro, sentía paz viniendo aquí, poco importaban las demás cosas, la serenidad de estos momentos, es de las pocas cosas que valen la pena en un mundo tan dañado como este.

Me quedé hasta ver el ocaso, admiraba el crepúsculo, y regresé a mi habitación sin más, a esperar un nuevo día, monótono como lo demás.

Fue exactamente igual al anterior, incluso en el clima y en las nubes que bloqueaban la presencia del sol, pero no del todo. Entrenar, pelear contra sus marionetas humanas ya desgastadas y en tan malas condiciones que siquiera pueden dar ganas ni de terminar con su sufrimiento, así son de deplorables estos seres, así concluía la sesión de todos los días, solo algo cambió, no fui a dormir inmediatamente, después de admirar el crepúsculo igual que ayer, me dirigí a los adentros de la guarida de Orochimaru, observando los enfermos experimentos que llevaba a cabo, sus laboratorios, sus "Conejillos de indias" , que pedían morir para escapar de esa tortura, entre otras cosas desagradables.

Otra cosa cambió, lo que nunca esperé ver en su guarida, algo agradable.

Di honor de mi profesión, shinobi, y me oculté en las sombras para observar lo que Kabuto hacía, llevaba una persona a una celda, más específicamente una mujer. _"¿Qué interés podría tener Orochimaru en una chica?" _– pronuncie en susurros solo audibles para mí – que por aspecto debía tener la misma edad que yo.

Una mujer no soportaría sus experimentos, además, sería de verdad más que inhumano experimentar con una mujer, pero conociendo a Orochimaru, sería capaz.

"_Algo para salir de la rutina" _– me dije sonriente – Mi día parecía prometedor, en las horas que quedaban de él.

¿Quién era la chica? ¿Por qué había sido traída?, algo debe querer Orochimaru, y esa era mi tercera pregunta, ¿Qué quiere de ella ese enfermo?

Todas las dudas o al menos la mayoría se aclararon en cuando Kabuto abandonó el área, y me acerqué (no sin antes percatarme de que no hubiera nadie en presencia de mis actos), De todas las mujeres estaba en presencia de la menos pensada para ser secuestrada por Orochimaru.

Hyuuga Hinata – pronuncie lentamente desde lo más profundo de la curiosidad que podría despertarse en mí, la nombrada al escuchar su nombre posó sus ojos en mí fijamente nos miramos ella y yo.

Sasuke-kun – su rostro parecía sorprendido, y reinó el silencio, me miró mucho rato y yo a ella, sin pronunciar nada, como si nos comunicáramos por mirarnos nada más.

Todo siguió igual durante minutos, sin embargo, la "comunicación" fue interrumpida por el sonido de pasos, lo sentí al instante… Orochimaru…

La miré fijamente y ella a mí, como comprendiendo lo que le quería decir, y desaparecí en la misma sombra en la que llegué, y ella retrocedió para ocultarse en su celda, y hacer como si solo estuviera sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Fueron segundos, tal vez minutos, horas, no lo sé, el tiempo parecía igual allí dentro de mi "habitación", o como sea que pueda llamarle a esto donde duermo, respondí mi primera pregunta, ¿Quién era la chica?, Hyuuga Hinata, antigua compañera de la academia ninja, descendiente y heredera del liderazgo del clan mas "prestigioso" (cabe recalcar que lo pongo en duda) de konoha, después de que mi clan haya desaparecido, su padre la menosprecia, y se centra en su hermana menor, Hinata siempre fue tímida, callada, solitaria, pero observaba siempre a Naruto, su amor tal vez imposible pero eterno. Y el muy idiota nunca se ha dado cuenta, estoy más que seguro que aun no lo sabe.

¿Por qué estaba ella en un lugar como este? Y lo más importante ¿Qué podría querer Orochimaru de ella?

El tiempo sin medir, pasó, segundos, minutos u horas, aquello ya no importaba, había respuestas posibles; torturarla para interrogarla y conseguir información de Konoha, pero Orochimaru no acostumbra hacer eso, luego de meditarlo más, llegó a mí, abriendo los ojos un poco más.

Pronuncié dos palabras, comprendiendo lo que posiblemente sería todo el centro de la situación, _"Kekkei Genkai"_… (Técnica de línea sucesoria).

Era más que obvio, si de mí quería el sharingan, de ella querría el byakugan, Siendo más fácil secuestrarla a ella que a Hyuuga Neji, obtendría acceso a dos dojutsus, yo nunca he tenido pensado darle mi sharingan, ni mis poderes, solo deseo obtener el poder, y luego, darle la estocada que se merece con la espada que el mismo me entregó, el debe de saber que esto planeo, pero piensa que puede vencerme, y yo pienso que puedo vencerlo a él, veremos quién es más fuerte.

Orochimaru haría lo que fuera por obtener nuestros dojutsus…

Y sin meditar más la situación me rendí ante el deseo de dormir, y concebí el sueño, pero estaba seguro de algo, iría a ver a Hinata al siguiente día.

Las cosas se salían mas y mas de la rutina, un día de descanso, Orochimaru tendría que ir con Kabuto a otro pueblo a atender asuntos (por supuesto algún engaño cortesía de ellos), algún "negocio" o quizás otros de sus contactos de ninjas renegados, ocurría de vez en cuando. Así que no tuve que entrenar hoy, y aprovechando que no estaban ellos, me dirigí directamente a donde ella estaba.

Seguía allí tranquila, dormida pacíficamente, habrá pasado una noche dura tratando de conciliar el sueño, y por experiencia digo que en un lugar como este, es casi imposible dormir.

Me quede observando su sueño en silencio, tomó un poco rato para despertar y se sorprendió al encontrarme allí frente a su celda mirándola, se sobresaltó y se sonrojó, sigue siendo la misma niña de la academia, en cierta forma eso me hizo sonreír un poco, ¿por qué? Lo ignoro para ser sincero.

Buenos días – pronuncié con una semi-sonrisa, de esas un poco arrogantes, no se sonreír de otra manera o al menos eso creo.

Bu-buenos días – respondió tímida y cortésmente, se incorporó sentándose en su cama, yo me senté en el piso y nos volvimos a quedar mirándonos a los ojos, de nuevo comunicándonos de una forma extraña, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

¿Orochimaru no te dijo porque te trajo aquí? – pregunté directamente, era algo que rondaba por mi mente, quería saber si ella sabía algo del tema.

No me dijo nada, solo me atacó por sorpresa cuando volvía a casa de entrenar – contaba pausadamente, me dijo todos los detalles de lo ocurrido, incluso cuando la trasladaron a este lugar.

Ya veo – escuchando su relato con calma, como si hubiera alguna especia de conexión o confianza entre nosotros, seguimos hablando de varias cosas durante mucho tiempo, algunas horas, nos hablábamos, o nos quedábamos mirando a los ojos un rato, como si nos habláramos mejor así.

Luego mi tranquilidad fue perturbada por su voz…

Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó con inocencia, sin saber que me desarmó semejante pregunta.

Por venganza – dije el motivo que expresé cuando se trataba de esa pregunta, el más claro y simple, venganza.

Ya veo – no me lo esperaba, pensé que diría que estaba mal o algo así, pero dijo algo totalmente inesperado para mí, dirigí mis ojos hacia su rostro – Has de tener sus propios motivos para tomar este camino – y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí, y sus ojos blancos como la luna me atraparon, era extraño, un sentimiento inexplicable se apoderaba de mí – Aunque no compartimos mucho tiempo ni cruzamos muchas palabras, las cosas son diferentes sin… tu presencia… en el equipo de Na-naruto-kun.

Nunca me habían puesto en jaque, como ahora, era extraño, nadie jamás me conversaba de este tema, llevándolo a este camino, solía decirme el usuratonkachi que estaba mal, entre otras cosas, y es cierto, está mal, pero así lo decidí y Hinata… pareciera entenderme, de una forma muy peculiar.

Nunca esperaba que me dijeran eso, y menos tú – le pronuncie claramente, a lo que nos quedamos viendo de nuevo fijamente el uno al otro.

Fue un intervalo infinito de tiempo contemplando su mirada, como si nos entendiéramos mutuamente muchas cosas, era extraño que yo me entendiera así con alguien.

De pronto, me alerté y rompí contacto visual con Hinata, para dirigir mi mirada roja a algún punto del lugar, presenciando dos figuras, eran ellos, habían regresado, la miré de nuevo "despidiéndome" y abandoné el lugar borrando mi presencia de allí, mientras ella volvió a ignorar el lugar de nuestra conversación.

De nuevo se hizo eterno el tiempo a la hora de dormir, no conciliaba el sueño, por esta situación, algo debía hacerse, algo debía hacer yo con esto, pero ¿Por qué?... pregunta sin respuesta.

Ese porque es lo que me llevaba a pensar tanto tiempo, y así sumido y enterrado en mis pensamientos, me deje llevar por Morfeo.

Entrenamiento como solía ser usualmente, mas peleas, una técnica nueva… y algo inesperado.

Sasuke – la serpiente me llamó de repente – No sé si lo habrás notado pero, he capturado a Hyuuga Hinata de konoha, ya sabes, la heredera del clan Hyuuga – lo seguí mirando prestando atención a lo que me decía – ya lleva algunos días aquí – comenzó a adentrarse en la guarida de nuevo – Voy a mi laboratorio, por favor búscala y tráela conmigo, está en las celdas inferiores de la mazmorra.

¿Qué piensas hacer con esa chica, Orochimaru? – fue una pregunta directa que respondería mis dudas.

¿Te interesa? – mostro esa asquerosa sonrisa que odio, me limité a responder sencillamente.

Solo me da curiosidad saber, porque una chica como ella, ¿vas a responderme o no?

¿Malhumorado Sasuke-kun? – Me dirigió otra sonrisa arrogante, cosa que me enferma – Quiero sus ojos – Oculté una reacción que estaba seguro mi cuerpo mostraría, ya lo había pensado pero, sus ojos, no tengo ningún vínculo con ella pero, no quisiera permitir algo como eso, no ha hecho nada para merecerlo.

Byakugan, ya veo – me limité a responder.

Así es mi estimado Sasuke-kun, investigaré este poderoso dojutsu, solo espero resista lo experimentos, la veo tan frágil – se perdió de vista riéndose, solo podía mirar enfurecido con el sharingan presente, el lugar donde desapareció aquel asqueroso ser.

Las celdas inferiores de la mazmorra, me dirigí a aquel lugar, y ahí seguía ella, sentada solitaria en su celda, en su prisión, como normalmente lo hacía cuando se iba sola a llorar al bosque, sí, yo estaba presente entrenando y ella llegaba a esos lugares, ya era común encontrarla allí, y se acostumbró a mi presencia, nos hacíamos compañía, después de todo no olvidé nuestros recuerdos.

Sasuke-kun – exclamó con un pequeño brillo en los ojos al verme – Buenos días – y me sonrió, me cautivo aquella ternura de su sonrisa, me hizo decidirme en mi decisión.

Le mostré las llaves de la celda – Orochimaru me ha ordenado llevarte a su laboratorio para los experimentos, quiere tener tus ojos – le dije y su mirada, realmente hizo encogerse mi corazón, miedo, de las horribles cosas que le harían allí, ya había visto a los otros prisioneros deformes o enfermos, lo más bajo que podía pasarle a un ser.

Y cayó una lágrima de dolor…

No estoy seguro si fue, en el suelo… o en mi corazón…

CHIDORIII! – Destruí las rejas de la celda que la aprisionaba, no dejaría que ella sufriera aquel cruel destino, así tuviera que rendirle cuentas a Orochimaru, no le temo a él.

Sasuke-kun... ¿Por qué? – me miraba confundida pero con esperanza en los ojos, inocente esperanza, que era muy hermoso en ella.

Le tome del brazo y la llevé conmigo a una de las muchas salidas de la guarida sin que nadie notara lo que pasaba, tenía que liberarla sin dejar rastro, para que nadie la siguiera, mucho menos, él.

Te liberaré – fue lo único que dije mientras salíamos a una puerta que daba al bosque – Tienes tiempo de huir a Konoha, de aquí debes seguir de frente, y encontrarás el camino principal que la une con los límites de la tierra del fuego, apresúrate… y por favor, no digas que me has visto aquí – la miraba a los ojos, de nuevo hipnotizado por sus ojos de luna, y triste porque no podría mirarla de nuevo, tal vez nunca más.

Gracias – me sonrió – disculpa los problemas que te cause ayudarme, eres una buena persona Sasuke-kun, siempre has estado allí para mí – y recordé los encuentros de niños en la academia, encuentros que nadie sabía que ocurrían, solo ella y yo.

Corre Hinata – le dije – y cuídate…

Se fue rápidamente sin dejar rastro de su huida, no tardé en regresar a la escena de la huida…

¿Qué ocurrió? – me preguntó, yo miraba la entrada destrozada con la "duda" de que había ocurrido.

Parece que subestimaste a la chica Orochimaru – pasé a su lado y le entregué las llaves.

No es la única con buenos ojos – y se reía mientras yo me alejaba, pero no planeó entregarte el sharingan, lo siento por ti, asquerosa serpiente.

El cielo hoy está calmo y suave, el sol brilla en todo su esplendor, puedo relajarme de nuevo, es un buen lugar para un descanso, un viento extraño roza mi rostro y atraviesa mi cuerpo, dándome una sensación conocida, similar a lo que sentía al mirar los ojos de Hinata, una sensación familiar, su calidez, un mensaje de ella, y sentí un beso llegar a mi mejilla, tenía años sin sentir calor en mis mejillas, ¿un sonrojo?, muy extraño, no estoy acostumbrado, pero se siente bien, gracias a Dios estás a salvo…

Tu y yo seguiremos distintos caminos, quizás no te vuelva a ver, pero fue algo muy especial haberme encontrado contigo, nunca lo olvidaré. Gracias por dejarme verte una vez más…


End file.
